


Story time

by JAKishu



Series: Soldier Klaus [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dairy - Freeform, Flag, Hope, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Tears, happy tears, vietnem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Bob and Tommy share a story how they figured out Klaus made up bonfire stories are real.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Original Male Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Soldier Klaus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895047
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	Story time

Klaus sits with his two friends/brothers on the sofa. He had never dreamed of this. Yes time travel itself is complicated enough but finding them would have been way more complicated and who had thought that after 50 years they would still remember him. He was always the one that told stories, the one to crack a joke, to make the dark thoughts go away even with the shadow of a war all around them. He hadn’t thought they would go out and start looking for him.

“How did you find me?” Klaus had to ask. He wanted to know, needed to know that Dave wasn’t the only one that changed his life forever.

Bob smiled and pulled out a comic book. A very old copy of the Umbrella Academy comic. “My grandson wanted me to read that to him. I recognized you imminently. That’s the same story you told us all this years ago. I got my own copy and every issue afterwards. I read your sisters book just to see your name. And two weeks ago I read about your father’s death.”

Tommy jumps in. “You told us that he had died a few days before you ended up here so we had an indicator to when we could come to visit you.” A sudden blush appeared on his cheeks. “We might have stalked you a bit. You were this jumpy, hyper active insecure child so we knew you hadn’t been to ´Nam yet.”

“You might not realize how much you changed during your time with us, how much meeting Dave changed you.” Now it was Klaus´ time to blush. “Oh shut up.” Bod says and pulls Klaus in a hug. “We all knew what was going on. You two couldn’t look at each other without little hearts floating in the air.”

Klaus remembers. To be honest in the beginning he was a bit confused about all the security measurements to keep their relationship a secret but he had heard of other men, caught in the act, it was 1968, a different time and he can call himself lucky that the people in his unit either didn’t care or were on their side, because Bob was right he had heart shaped eyes every time he looked at his beautiful Dave.

…Dave

New tears fill his eyes and Klaus had given everything to go back into that jungle with death all around him, fighting for his life if he gets Dave back.

The men beside him notice the emotional change. “I know it´s only a few days for you but we brought you a few things, would you like to see them?” Klaus sniffs but looks at them. They already have given him the picture of their unit, what else could there be? The most important thing are the dog tags and they are secure around his neck.

They pull out a box, it´s old and looks like it already had a few decades of staying in the basement behind it. Carefully Klaus takes it. “You know Dave had no family left but we were able to make a deal with the army after we returned as the last survivor of our unit. So they gave us the stuff that we were asking about. The other had families and let’s face it your name were never in any official records. You appeared one night in the middle of an attack with nothing than a towel around your hips and this briefcase and just like that you disappeared before any of us could stop you.”

Klaus lifts the box and finds a folded flag; one like every fallen soldier gets to their burial. Under it is a small case filled with medals his beautiful lover had eared doing his years of servers. There is also another picture, one where Dave is younger and looks more innocent. That must have been the one from the recruitment centre, attached to his application. Klaus studies the photo, Dave hadn’t really changed, he had grown more in his adult body, build up some muscles but still the kind eyes he had fallen for. What catches Klaus eye is not the picture or the medals or the flag. It’s a small black notebook and after taking it into his hands he just starts to cry again. He doesn’t need to open it to know what is in it.

Behind him his siblings surprised and frighten by the sudden breakdown try to make it better but his tears weren’t out of grief, not really. The black note book which Klaus presses against his chest is Dave´s journal. Klaus had mocked him once that he was writing a dairy but he loved to watch Dave in the few quiet minutes they had when he got this little note book out and wrote down his thought. Klaus had never ask what he was writing down, it was private and having this book in his hand gives him back just a bit of Dave. Just a little bit.


End file.
